bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Steam Slug/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już sto dwunastym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. A także w nowym 2015 roku. Roku powrotów, niekończących się sequeli serii najwyższego sortu, a także samo zawiązujących się butów i deskorolek. Ale nie o tym dzisiaj. W tym epizodzie, jak zresztą już właściwie co styczeń, zmierzę się z tytułem, którego korzenie pochodzą z kraju wódką, kawiorem i elektronicznym gównem płynącego. Mało tego, zaczerpniemy ponownie ze znanego nam już moskiewskiego szamba, bowiem niecały rok temu nasrali nam do ryja produkcją o tematyce żywych trupów. Dzisiaj jednak odejdziemy od wszelkich zombi, wołg czy innych zaporożców, a przyjrzymy się tematyce, której właściwie żaden masowy twórca kaszanek nie brałby pod uwagę. No, może poza jednym wyjątkiem. Oto bowiem produkt, który został osadzony w świecie, w którym nowoczesna technologia łączy się z czasami wiktoriańskimi, czyli innymi słowy w steam punku. Jak tym razem powiodło się ludziom z radzieckiej strony świata? I czy ich twór pokona ten blue omegi o parę długości? Za chwilę się przekonamy. Tak więc, bez zbędnych ogródek, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Steam Slug, zwana w Rosji jako Inny Świat, i widocznie także jako steam punk legends w liście menadżera zadań, została spłodzona przez tych samych ludzi, którzy dopuścili się stworzenia takich chłamów jak między innymi, evil recistans morning of the dead, które mogliście już kojarzyć z odcinka dziewięćdziesiątego trzeciego, dragon blade skarb ziem przeklętych i inkwizytora, księgi samuela, który to przerósł swoją niekonwencjonalnością twórców na tyle, że doczekał się banicji zanim w ogóle się pojawił. Produkcja wyszła pod szyldem rosyjskiego game factory interactive, które w swoim wydawniczym dorobku miało takie wspaniałości jak chociażby dead or alive, ferd soldier, czy też chociażby rat hunter. I wydawać by się mogło, że ten bubel ze wschodniej granicy na stałe opuści nasz teren, lecz niestety, potężna fala biegunki znalazła ujście za sprawą wydawnictwa axel springer, a dokładniej czasopisma play, którego redaktorzy postanowili dorzucić dzisiejszy koszmarek do numeru jedenastego z 2011 roku, jako jeden z pełniaków dołączanych do diwidi. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do głównego dania, jakim niewątpliwie jest ten festiwal wymiocin i żrącej sraczki, sprawdźmy, jak parowy ślimak został potraktowany przez recenzentów w Internecie. Prócz niezawodnego serwisu dla graczy władających językiem Puszkina o nazwie absolut games, który wystawił jeden procent, podobnie jak złemu oporowi oraz tytułowi pod przewodnictwem ołpen oka, któremu przyjrzę się w swoim czasie, swoje trzy grosze wrzucił także inny serwis z bolszewickimi korzeniami, nieistniejący już sewen łuf, który wypociny deweloperów ocenił na 2,5 na 10. Po długiej jak wyprostowane jelita walenia planszy ładowania, i przeczekaniu log producenta, dystrybutora tego chujstwa w Rosji, tajemniczego gfi, oraz nawet samego radeona od ati, przed naszymi oczami ukazuje się główny ekran. W tle pokrętła, trybiki i inne łańcuchy, na środku drugiego planu urywki czekającej nas tortury, które tną się nieubłaganie jak rasowy emos, a w centrum widnieje metalowa ramka z wyciętymi wzorkami oraz sześcioma blaszkami, których jakakolwiek manipulacja skutkuje odgłosami przypominającymi otwieranie folderów w systemie operacyjnym microsoftu. Reszta meni również nie prezentuje się okazale. Prócz możliwości wybrania jednej z dziesięciu misji, utworzonego wcześniej profilu, czy też zobaczenia listy osób odpowiedzialnych za te ekskrementy, mamy oczywiście także opcje. I o ile ustawienia wyrwane wprost evil recstans mogą ujść twórcom na sucho, a w szczególności dostosowana do większości monitorów rozdzielczość, korekcja efektów, czy też wszelkiej maści odgłosów, to już w kategorii klawiszologii dojebali jak dzik w sosnę. Bowiem jakiś geniusz wpadł na pomysł, że parę klawiszy będzie można ustawić tylko na myszkę, a większość tylko na klawiaturze, więc jeśli chcecie zmienić przycisk odpowiedzialny za nóż z prawego przycisku na przykładowo fał, lub przybliżenie z kontrol na prawy przycisk, gra pokazuje Ci na to środkowego palca. Już czuć unoszący się odór parującej stężonej zgnilizny. Fabuła, a raczej jej strzępki przenoszą nas do alternatywnej wizji końca dziewiętnastego wieku, a dokładniej do Anglii, gdzie tajemniczy wynalazca, postanawia stworzyć maszynę na wzór idealnego człowieka, łącząc mózg od przedstawiciela gatunku homo sapiens z trybikami swoich machin. Jak się później okazuję, coś poszło nie tak i hybrydy zamiast pracować jako tania siła robocza, postanawiają się zbuntować i prędko przejmują kontrolę nad Londynem. My, wcielamy się w niejakiego Iwana Makrajana, byłego żołnierza brytyjskiej armii a teraz najemnika, któremu zostaje przydzielone zadanie przyniesienia głowy doktora Straussa na srebrnej tacy. Oczywiście nasz bohater przyjmuję dane zlecenie, ale nie ze względu na ocalenie miasta i wieczną chwałę, lecz dla dziewięciu tysi, które to dostanie od Generała Gromyta po wykonaniu brudnej roboty. Tak więc, przebijamy się przez zniszczone miasto opanowane przez roboty o ludzkim sercu, to znaczy mózgu, niszczymy kolejne metalowe maszkary, w tym ogromne bile na trzech nogach przypominające te z Wojny Światów, aż w końcu docieramy do areny z głównym oprawcą, który nie okazuje się jakimś konowałem, tylko pierdolonym Machjawellim. Co dziwne, wychodzi na jaw, że jest on synem Mefistofelesa, który to upadły anioł jest, wrakiem robota z ogromnym mózgiem i trąbką zamiast ust, który postanawia jeszcze bardziej dopierdolić światu, wysyłając zastępy kroczących mózgów strzelających laserami. Mimo jednak tych dziwactw, historia jest całkowicie pozbawiona sensu czy jakiegokolwiek związku przyczynowo skutkowego, prócz tego dosyć niecodziennego zakończenia, nie zaskakuje absolutnie niczym, a dialogi są tak miałkie, że aż zęby trzeszczą. Zresztą, tylko spójrzcie. Rozgrywka jest prymitywna niczym agroturystyka w Afryce, bowiem wszystko jest oparte na jednej sztuczce, która to jest powtarzana do bólu. Otóż zostajemy wrzuceni do jakichś uliczek w środku miasta, czy innej pipidówki na krańcu świata, i przemierzamy przez te rumowiska do czasu aż natkniemy się na budki, a raczej inkubatory, z których wyłazi cała garstka goblinorobotów gotowych nas zabić. Naszym celem jest zniszczenie danej wylęgarni oraz wypełzujących z nich jeszcze świeżych pokrak. Po starciu w proch ciupki wraz z wyplutym motłochem, kierujemy się dalej przez planszę, która liniowością doprowadza do wstydu call of duty, aż natkniemy się na kolejną. I powtarzamy ten proces do momentu, gdy trafimy na niewidzialną ścianę zamieniającą naszą postać w słup soli. Powtórzyć parę razy i proszę, oto cały gejm plej tej odrazy. Na baranie jelita, toż ich poprzednia wyklepana krzywym gumowym młotem chała, to przy tym pokaz złożoności. Mało tego, gdy uda nam się jakimś niezwykłym zrządzeniem losu zginąć z rąk tych koślawców, nie czeka nas fiasko i rozpoczęcie całego użerania się z poziomem od samego początku, lecz możliwość powtórnego odrodzenia przy najbliższym punkcie zapisu, oczywiście dwukrotnego, bo za trzecim razem ulatniamy się jak kamfora przy akompaniamencie czerwonego tekstu koniec gry. W grze mamy całą gamę przeciwników. Od czerwonookich goblinów czy innych gnomów zakutych w metalowe maski i pancerz, którzy obrzucają nas kamieniami, bądź szarżują z wielkim garbem by zasadzić nam z bara. Opancerzonych niebieskich zgredów, którzy pod maską szczerzą zęby niczym Maska. Snajperów, którzy mogą zadać nam bobu samym nakierowanym na nas laserem, nie oddając jednocześnie żadnych strzałów. Robotów na gąsienicach z czerwonymi ślepiami, nakurwiających w nas minigunem bądź rakietami. Aż po wreszcie samych wielkich gości, których spotykamy co dwa etapy na arenach. Między innymi wielki parowy pociąg z dodanymi armatami oraz karabinami maszynowymi, który spotykamy na dworcu kolejowym. Wielkie trójnogi przypominające te z wojny światów, które guzdrają się jakby były zanurzone w budyniu. Krewnego kapitana haka, z mechaniczną łapą zamiast dłoni, który jednym chwytem prawicy może dać nam łupnia, i któremu to śmierć w etapie w nocy nie przeszkadza, by ot tak pojawił się w cmentarzu i koloseum. Oraz wreszcie, czołg z wystającym mózgiem czy też latającego ubota, z którymi raz na jakiś czas ucinamy sobie pogawędkę, bo czemu by kurwa nie. Jednak co komu po aparycji, kiedy inteligencja jest na poziomie rozwielitki, albo nawet wcale jej nie ma. Piechota idzie tak prosto, że można ją zdjąć pakując symultanicznie we wieżyczki. Ci z głazami nigdy nie potrafią zaszkodzić nam rzuconą skałą, mimo ciągłego obracania się w naszym kierunku. Robot z hakiem, gdy się nadto oddalimy zaprzestanie jakichkolwiek działań, tak samo jak i w przypadku stąpających trójnogów, a chodzące działka dopiero gdy na nie wejdziemy, zaczną kontratakować. Warto też napomknąć o dzierżonych przez nas pukawkach. Prócz szpikulca zwanego tutaj nożem, którym to tniemy chwasty niczym prawdziwy asasyn, mamy także rewolwer połączony z lunetą i szpikulcem, który posiada nielimitowaną amunicję. Rurowatą strzelbę wypluwającą drzazgi. Tomi gana z dołączoną nakrętką i fragmentem piły łańcuchowej, który z kolei jest naładowany pineskami. Miniguna, posiadającego jak pistolet również nieskończoną śrucinę, który to jednak przegrzewa się w mgnieniu oka. Granatnik, wyglądający jak zardzewiała latarka obwiązana drutem, który wystrzeliwuje pociski niczym frisbi. Złoty pistolet maszynowy przypominający połączenie snajperki z pozłacanym wiertłem. Wyrzutnię rakiet z czerwonymi torpedami, oraz czarne granaty, przypominające raczej oblane rozpuszczalnikiem bombki choinkowe. I wszystko by było w porządku, gdyby nie fakt, że bronie są kompletnie niezbalansowane. Działko, które spływa potem bardziej niż chiński laptop włożony do łóżka opalającego w solarium, zadaje dwukrotnie słabsze obrażenia niż licha pukawka klamka, nie wspominając o złotolitej pepeszy. Jednak prawdziwą wisienką na torcie są tutaj granaty, które są tak chałturniczo wykonane, że pod koniec gry miałem ich, sto kurwa osiemnaście. Zresztą tylko spójrzcie jak nasz mocarz kurwa nimi rzuca. W tej wiekopomnej produkcji mamy także masę powerup-ów, rodem z automatów. Prócz punktów kontrolnych, aktywowanych po wejściu na kostkę szachownicę, oraz wszelkiej maści amunicji, lewitującej nad ziemią, mamy również niebieskie skrzynki, odnawiające naszą tarczę, unoszące się nad czerwonymi pudłami strzykawki, które regenerują nasze zdrowie, oraz pokolorowane na zielono trybiki nad kufrem odpowiedniego koloru, dające przez chwilę naszym giwerom zwiększenie ich mocy. I tutaj warto też wspomnieć o sposobie odrestaurowania naszych punktów witalności na własną rękę. Bowiem prócz kloców z iniektorami, w lewym dolnym rogu mamy także wyjebany w trzy dupy pasek, a nad nim przedmiot, który mogliśmy już spotkać fruwający nad jakąś paką. Im więcej falang bezmózgich łachuder będziemy eliminować, tym szybciej napełni się ów pasek, który w zależności od wybranego bonusu, uzupełni też i jego belkę. Dzięki temu rewolucyjnemu rozwiązaniu, możemy kucnąć przez najbliższą cieplarką, jedną ręką zasypywać gradem pocisków, a drugą gmerać sobie w zadzie, bez obaw, że ktoś przestrzeli nam czachę. Pokaz nowoczesności i innowacji pełną parą. Projekt poziomów to marność nad marnościami. Pomijając typowe etapy, składające się głównie z pustych, prostych niewidzialnych korytarzy, mamy także levele przeznaczone przede wszystkim do walki z ojcami chrzestnymi tego Zapiździejewia. Z trzema podróbkami kroczących z drugiego half lifea, mierzymy się sam na sam na dziedzińcu, zwanym tutaj wrotami do katakumb, pełnym ognia i gruzu, zasypującego nam jakąkolwiek drogę ucieczki. Po samym wejściu do cmentarza, w jego centralnym punkcie znajdujemy pierdolone mauzoleum, w którym to kilka kolumn podtrzymujących kompleks jest rozstawionych na krzyż, a snajperzy atakują nas światłami lasera, a finałową batalię z potomkiem Mefistofelesa, stoczymy pod osłoną nocy, oczywiście na placu budowy, bo gdzieżby indziej. Żeby tego było mało, reszta misji również zachwyca swoim wykonaniem. Nie dość, że są one wielkościowo porównywalne do kreciej nory, to jeszcze w większości składają się z ciemnych jak tabaka w rogu miejscówek, starających się ukrywać wszelkie możliwe niedoskonałości graficzne, brukowców, których tu nasrano w każdej uliczce z całe wysypisko, budynków postawionych co krok, oraz beczek, krzaczorów, wiader, pustych pudełek, a nawet i wiszącego co i rusz prania. Tak bez konkretnego powodu, by wypełnić czymś te odludzie. Oprawa audiowizualna jest, szczerze powiedziawszy zaskakująca, i to zwłaszcza ze strony wzrokowej, która prezentuje się naprawdę poprawnie, no, pomijając oczywiście niektóre cutscenki. Oświetlenie odbija się od przedmiotów bez zarzutu, postacie otrzymały nienajgorsze modele, o liczbie poligonów która przewyższa ilość palców obu rąk, jakość tekstur jest w granicach normy, a chód modeli w większości przypadków prezentuje się w miarę prawidłowo. Owszem, zdarzają się rodzynki jak nasz heros, który najwyraźniej połknął trzy kije od szczotki, blur, który tnie nam gałki oczne, czy też roślinność wyglądająca jak bitmapa wciągnięta do trzeciego wymiaru, ale mimo wszystko, nie ma powodów do narzekań. Niestety, kastracji naszych uszu już tak łatwo nie ominiemy. Muzyka obfita w pierdzenie z trąbek czy innych aerofonów to mdła kakofonia, a dźwięki podczas wystrzeliwania pocisków w pistoletach brzmią raczej jak te przy armacie, bądź jak walenie młotem o blachę. Jednak gwoździem programu jest tutaj zdecydowanie... galaktycznie... zła gra aktorska. Prócz samych odzywek naszego żołdaka rzucanych podczas rozgrywki, mamy także imitację spikera z unreal tournament, który brzmi tutaj jakby ktoś go napierdalał po worze wałkiem do ciasta. Oraz wreszcie monologi tych złych, które to są, zresztą, czy muszę coś tutaj dopowiadać? *prezentacja* Jednak jak na prawdziwe krapiszcze przystało, nie mogło zabraknąć także całej garści niedoróbek technicznych. Nie licząc powolnych ekranów ładowania, w trakcie których możemy zaparzyć dwie herbaty, mamy także trudności z utrzymaniem liczby klatek na sekundę w bardziej chaotycznych momentach, oraz dosyć wyraźne zacięcia podczas obliczania większych eksplozji. Co jednak najbardziej tu błyszczy to fizyka. Pozy w jakich upadają nasi ciemiężyciele przyprawiają o uśmiech politowania, podczas konania nasz chojrak odpierdoli jakiś mostek, a po wejściu na solidną kupę przegródek, większość z nich, ot tak, wyleci w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Podsumowując, Open oko po raz kolejny nie zawiodło oferując nam najwyższej rangi gówno doprawione jeszcze brokatem dla zwabienia większej ilości nieświadomych konsumentów. Wyrób tak szmirowaty, że już sama okładka przedstawiająca głównego bohatera z guzem mózgu po trzech wylewach, zwiastuje nadchodzący kataklizm. Powtarzalne poziomy, rodem z dark vampier, bezrozumni agresorzy, niezapadające w pamięć sekwencję z bossami, jałowa fabuła, uzbrojenie godne pożałowania, rozgrywka, która byłaby już stara w czasach pierwszego duma, oraz niezgorsza strona wizualna. Ten produkt idealnie pokazuje, że nie samą grafiką gry wideo stoją. Do ciężkiej kurwy, przy tym Demnetion to Obywatel Kejn gier wideo. Co jest jednak najsmutniejsze to fakt, kto wykonał tego gniota. Bowiem tuż po scence otwierającej furtkę do kontynuacji, pojawiają się napisy końcowe, w których nie uświadczymy ani jednego Dimitreja, Władymira czy nawet Saszy, lecz cały zbiór polskich imion i nazwisk. Mało tego, w liście płac podana jest strona internetowa z polską końcówką, a czarę goryczy przelewa adres studia, zlokalizowany w Łodzi. Po prostu nie mogę w to kurwa uwierzyć. Wolałbym wpierdalać co dzień piasek z wodą na śniadanie niż kolejny raz chociażby spojrzeć na pudełko tego ścierwa. Na całe szczęście, Polacy w porę się opamiętali, i niedługo po klapie swoich poprzednich pozycji, całkowicie zniknęli z powierzchni ziemi. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Grafika: 5/10 Audio: 0/10 Grywalność: 0/10 Ogólna ocena: PIERDOLONE 0/10 Category:Transkrypty NGW (2015) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 9)